Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system touch input management, and more particularly to an information handling system low latency touch rejection buffer.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems typically have integrated input/output (I/O) devices and power sources that support end user interactions free from hardwired connections for peripheral devices and power. For example, a typical portable information handling system includes an integrated display that presents information as visual images and often has a touchscreen to accept touch inputs, such as at a displayed keyboard. In some instances, portable information handling systems include integrated keyboards that accept keyed inputs. Generally, integrated keyboards increase the size of the portable information handling system due to the height used to allow key travel. End users will typically accept increased height for portable information handling systems that are used to perform input-intensive tasks, such as word processing and email. If end users do not have input-intensive tasks, then end users will instead typically prefer tablet-type information handling systems that use a touchscreen keyboard. Tablet information handling systems typically have a thinner profile since tablets do not include integrated keyboards.
One difficulty faced by information handling system manufacturers of portable information handling systems is that integrated keyboards typically have a minimal height associated with key movement. In part, this minimal height is driven by standards for key movements. End users tend to rely upon key movement as feedback for when an input has been made at a keyboard with a minimal key movement described for standardized keyboards. Although keyboard height may be reduced by reducing key vertical travel, end users tend to have some degraded user experience when interacting with such reduced vertical key travel distances. One solution that allows reduced vertical height of the keyboard while maintaining key vertical travel distance is to retract keyboard keys when the information handling system is stored and extend the keyboard keys when the information handling system is in use. For example, as a convertible information handling system lid closes over the top of a keyboard, the force of the rotation of the lid relative to the main housing is translated into a retraction of the keys into the main housing. When extended, such keys provide a normal range of motion to accept end user inputs; however, when retracted such keys have reduced height to allow a more thin storage configuration for the information handling system.
Retraction of full-movement keys when the information handling system is stored typically introduces additional force to the closing operation that translates into key retraction. For example, full-movement keyboards typically include a rubber dome or other device that biases keys to an upwards position. Retraction of all keys during closing of an information handling system generally needs sufficient force to overcome the biasing devices for all keys of the keyboard. Further, sustained retraction of the keys tends to wear down the biasing devices so that they become less effective over time. For example, sustained compression of rubber domes under keys tends to breakdown the rubber dome material over time, thus changing the “feel” of the keyboard keys and, in some instances, resulting in increased risk of false input detections as keys move under too little pressure. Generally, rubber dome biasing devices provide end users with an expected feedback due to the wide adoption of rubber domes by keyboard manufacturers.
Another difficulty associated with sustained retraction of keyboard keys is that the retracted position tends to place pressure on the key input detection device. Conventional keyboards generally use a membrane material that detects key presses by detecting current at the location of a key press due to a contact made with pressure applied by the membrane. Sustained pressure on the membrane tends to stretch and wear the membrane material resulting in failure over time. As membrane material wears, input detections become unreliable.